She's Not Anyone
by JxTina
Summary: A surprise turn of events threatens to test Seth and Siobhan's relationship. Part of the Seth/Siobhan series (see profile for other stories!) TWO-SHOT. SethRollins/OC Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Oh would you look at this... I actually managed to post two weeks in a row. It really is a Valentines Day miracle.

Speaking of... This little idea has been whirring around my head for quite some time. Now I know that this throws all my timelines into complete disarray, but I am claiming 100% artistic license from here on because there is no way I could not write a story that involved an injured Seth. It had to be done and I really hope that you like what I've done here. Oh and it's a two-parter because a) we haven't heard from Seth in a while and b) I'm just that kind ;-)

 **WARNING:** Language (oh man, I was so close to getting smut in here as well, but then things took a turn and well... You'll see.)

 **DISCLAIMER 1:** I own nothing except for Lex  & Ella (albeit brief!) and Siobhan

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** Lyrics taken from Oasis' 'Song Bird'

Enjoy x

* * *

 _Talking to the songbird yesterday  
Flew me to a place not far away  
She's a little pilot in my mind  
Singing songs of love to pass the time_

 **Siobhan's POV**

"I still can't believe you're a Mom."

Lex looks up at me with a grin. "Tell me about it. I've lost count how many times I've had to pinch myself over the last two weeks."

Her gaze drops back to Ella who is lying peacefully in her arms as we both recline on the couch. I smile as Ella's little mouth opens in a yawn, her face scrunching up before she settles again.

"See," Lex murmurs. "This is why you should sleep a little longer at night."

"I thought new-borns just slept and ate?"

"They do. They just don't do either one for very long," Lex chuckles. "I'm up every two hours to feed her."

"You can't tell."

"And you are a good friend," she smiles. "Speaking of, I have a bottle of wine in the kitchen with your name on it."

"You know I was kidding, right? You don't owe me anything."

"I do. If it wasn't for you, I would've ended up giving birth on that very same kitchen floor."

"I highly doubt that," I roll my eyes, watching as Ella opens hers and stares up at Lex. "Even your own daughter is calling you on your hyperbole bullshit."

Lex laughs. "She's got eyes just like her Daddy. Pierce right through your soul."

I smile. "She's a beautiful mix of the pair of you."

"Thanks," Lex says as she shifts on the couch. "Hey, you couldn't hold her whilst I go pee?"

"Sure." I hold out my arms and Lex carefully transfers Ella to me, promising both of us she won't be long.

I peer down at her in my arms, marvelling at how much she's changed in the last few weeks. Her little fist opens and closes as I hold her close, my finger trailing over her balled up hand as her face nestles against my chest and I'm taken right back to the last time I held her, all fresh and new, a few hours after she was born. It wasn't until I felt her solid weight in my arms and breathed in that undeniable new baby smell that she started to feel real and I had to fight the urge to burst into tears as I tried to come to terms with what my best friend had just gone through in order to produce such a gorgeous little human.

"You're gonna be breaking hearts before you know it," I murmur, my finger brushing against her perfectly round cheek, grinning as her eyes open and stare up at me. "Yup, definitely your Daddy's eyes. I hear you've already got him wrapped tightly around your little finger."

Ella holds my gaze steadily, her eyes all-seeing and I imagine that this is the kind of thing that makes labour worth it. There were so many points during that long night that I knew Lex was close to giving up and it was all I could to will her on, silently praying that Roman would make it, that he'd be the one to coach her through the last few steps instead of me. Of course, if the worst had happened and he had been too late, I would have done my best, but they deserved to experience that part together. I can still remember the breeze as the door opened, my head turning away from Lex to see him standing there, his eyes wide as he shed his jacket and sped towards the bed. I remember easing Lex's hands out of mine and into this before slowly backing away, leaving them together and in more than capable hands. I remember my legs giving way as the door closed behind me, my head against the wall, my heart pounding, blood rushing through my ears as I waited and waited for the first sign of new life. It was only when I heard the first cry that I managed to pull myself to my feet, relief flooding through me.

"Your Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean aren't gonna stand a chance when they finally meet you," I chuckle as Ella blinks at me. "One look and they're gonna be head over heels, just like your Daddy."

"He's already talking about no dating until she's at least thirty."

I laugh, tearing my eyes away from Ella to see Lex settle back next to me. "If she's anything like you..."

Lex scowls and then grins. "I said the same thing to Roman, told him that if I had been so meek and innocent that none of this wouldn't have happened and wouldn't he want his daughter to have the same happy life?"

"And he said?"

"The usual – that's different, I know what guys are like, blah blah blah. The thing is, I can't help but find it completely and utterly adorable," she smiles softly. "One look of her in his arms and my heart just melts."

"Men and babies, huh?"

"Yeah, you wait until you see Seth holds her. Your ice cold heart'll be melting in an instant."

"Oh, your Mom thinks she's so funny, doesn't she?" I say to Ella as Lex giggles to herself. "I am more than happy to be an Auntie to you for the foreseeable."

Ella starts to squirm in my arms, her little face burying against my chest once again and Lex's giggling increases. "Yeah, I really don't think you're gonna find anything there." She holds out her arms and I gently pass Ella back. "You don't mind?" Lex questions as she settles Ella against her, fingers already on the buttons of her shirt.

"Go ahead," I say, doing my best to be unobtrusive as Lex starts to feed her daughter, but the wince on her face as Ella nuzzles against her is too obvious not to comment on. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lex exhales slowly. "Just hurts sometimes. It's getting better though. She was a nightmare at the beginning..." She trails off and gives me a sheepish grin. "Sorry, you don't want to know this stuff."

"It's okay."

But she shakes her head. "No. I promised myself I wouldn't be me one of those Moms, always talking about their children and nothing else."

"I don't mind," I tell her sincerely. "And you know that."

"I know, but let's be honest, you really don't need to know the trials and tribulations of breast feeding." She winces again as Ella shifts in her arms. "I wish I didn't know about them either."

"I dunno, Lex. You look like you were made to do this. You have this–"

"Glow?" she says with a roll of the eyes. "Yeah, that's what Roman says too. Little does he know that's just sweat from where I don't get a chance to shower."

"You looked amazing all the way through your pregnancy and you still look fab afterwards too."

"This," she plucks at her shirt, "is hiding a multitude of sins."

"I bet Roman doesn't see it like that," I comment, grinning as I see her cheeks flush.

"Perhaps," she answers coyly. "But that really is the last thing on my mind right now. And his, especially when this one has perfect timing. He so much as kisses me for longer than two seconds and she starts whining because her Daddy is showing someone else love rather than her."

"I'm pretty sure that you already have a line of family and friends all waiting to be baby-sitters if you need some time together."

"Roman's parents have already offered," Lex smirks. "But it's nice to know that everyone wants us to have sex again at some point."

"Anything for a friend," I chuckle.

* * *

As the passengers around me start to rise to collect their luggage from the overhead bins, I stay in my seat and switch my phone off Flight Mode. It buzzes in my hand as emails start to trickle through and I frown when I see a missed call pop up from an unknown number. Checking my voicemail and finding nothing of significance there, I stuff the device into my purse and wait for the queue of people to start moving off the plane.

I wish I could've stayed longer with Lex. The European tour kicked off today and it'll be a long two weeks before Roman is back with her and Ella. We're all aware of how hard it is when it's just the two of you in a relationship, let alone three and especially at this early stage. But Lex has superhuman strength, shrugging it off like it's no big deal and I am reminded as to how incredible she is. I offered to re-arrange my schedule, to cancel my lunch date with Seth's mom tomorrow, to arrange an extension on a deadline next week so I could spend some more time with Lex and help out, but she insisted she was fine, reminding me that in a day or so, Becca was coming to visit anyway and then Roman's mom for a few days after that and then her own mom was coming into town to do the same. As I left, Lex holding Ella, whispering to her as she waved me goodbye from the front door, I wondered if I could ever make being a mother look so damn effortless. Despite her protests that she's doing nothing of the sort, Lex seems completely relaxed and totally at home with a baby cradled in her arms.

My phone buzzes again as I make my way down to exit the plane. Tugging it from my purse, I frown as Unknown Number flashes across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Siobhan?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"My name is Doctor Amann and I'm–"

My blood goes cold and it takes all my strength not to collapse in the aisle. Names flash through my head: Mom, Dad... My Nana...

"He asked me to call you."

"Who did?" I manage to gasp.

"Seth." Dr Amann's tone is curious. "As I said, he's suffered an injury."

"An injury?" I'm in the arrivals lounge now and I have no idea how I got here. I sink into the nearest seat. "Seth?"

"Yes, to his knee. We're not sure what the extent of the damage is right now, but we're taking care of him and we're headed to the hospital right now to do some X-rays and scans and then we'll know a lot more."

"How–"

There's some murmurings in the background. "Siobhan, I'm going to pass you over to him, okay?"

There's a brief pause and then a familiar drawl echoes through the phone. "Siobhan?"

"Seth! What happened?"

"I... I dunno. I just landed awkwardly, my foot wasn't flat and my knee just... Shit, it just feels fucking weird." He sounds drowsy and I can't work out if it's genuine exhaustion or a side effect of whatever pain medication they've given him.

"The Doctor, he mentioned you're going to hospital? Are you gonna stay there for a while?"

"Not sure... Depends what it is. But they're already talking about getting me on a flight back as soon as possible."

"To Iowa?"

He curses under his breath before answering me. "I dunno. Probably not."

"Where then?"

"Birmingham... Alabama."

I swallow hard. "The Sports Med Centre?"

"The one and only." He sounds resigned to his fate already. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you or the Doc'll call you later with an update."

"What about your parents?"

"They're gonna call them in a second," he tells me and my heart pounds when I realise that I must be first on his list of emergency contacts.

"I love you."

I can hear the smile in his voice as he responds. "I know. Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

I drum my fingers on the handle of my suitcase as the hotel elevator slowly ascends. I've spoken to Seth a handful of times over the last few days, my stomach twisting into tight knots with every detail of his injury, the extent of the damage, the length of time it would take to recover and fully rehabilitate. There were long silences throughout each conversation, some held over FaceTime where I could see him struggling to comprehend his predicament. All I wanted was to reach out and pull him into my arms and tell him everything would be okay, but I couldn't do either, mostly because he was thousands of miles away but also because I didn't know if that was the right thing to say. All the medical terminology sounded a like a foreign language to me and I couldn't decide whether they were being optimistic with the recovery time or if when reality hit, it would be a far more laboured process.

The elevator door finally pings and slides open to reveal a long and mundane hotel corridor. I set off, dragging the suitcase, which not only contains my clothes for the next week, but also some of Seth's to top up whatever he might have had stashed in his case for the tour. Pausing outside the hotel room door, I fumble for the keycard in my pocket and swipe it through the lock. I knock on the door as I push it open, peering my head round.

Seth looks up at me from his position on the bed, both legs stretched out in front of him, his right one sporting a robust looking knee pad. Behind him, a whole stack of pillows support his upright stance, whilst all the essentials, his phone, TV remote and video game controller, are all within easy reaching distance.

"Hey," he smiles warmly. "Fuck, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I glance down at my outfit of jeans and t-shirt and look back up at him quizzically. "You sure you didn't hit your head as well?"

He chuckles and beckons me towards him. "Positive," he reassures as I make my way round to his side of the bed. "Hey, I'm not gonna break y'know."

"Your knee says otherwise," I retort and then soften. "Sorry, bad joke."

He shrugs, his fingers curling around my wrist and pulling me closer. "It's okay. A sense of humour is the only thing keeping me going right now. That and the fact that you're here."

My own fingers brush along his temple, down to his cheek. "No problem."

His hand slips from my wrist to my waist as he leans forward to brush his lips over mine. "Thank you for coming," he murmurs, his forehead resting against mine.

"Like I said, no problem." I cup his cheek in my hand and kiss him again. "After Lex and Ella, I'm pretty sure you're gonna be a piece of cake."

He chuckles. "How are they by the way? I didn't ask before."

"You had other shit to worry about," I reply, looking pointedly at his knee. "They're good. Surely Roman filled you and Dean in on how gorgeous his daughter is though?"

Seth raises an eyebrow. "You're aware of how stupid that question that is? He spent most the last week either talking about her or staring at photos of her."

"She's beautiful though. I can't take my eyes off her when I'm holding her."

He grins. "Yeah?"

My eyes narrow. "Don't you go getting ideas. After seeing what Lex went through, I don't want any of that for a long time."

"Any of what?" His grin widens.

"Behave." I step back from the bed and go back over to my case to drag it further into the room. "You eaten anything today?"

He shrugs. "Just breakfast."

"You wanna go out for lunch or just stay in?"

"Stay in. Moving's a bitch."

I nod, plucking up the room service menu before settling onto the bed beside him. His arm slides around my shoulder, pulling me against him and I can feel his lips in my hair as I start to peruse the lunch menu.

"I like that you're here," he murmurs quietly. "I missed you."

I glance up at him. "It was only a week. We've gone longer without seeing each other. And it's not like this is the first time you've been overseas since we've been together."

"Yeah, I know. But what I meant is... I dunno, I just... When I'm working, I can kinda push it one side, I have something else to focus on, y'know? I've been laid up in hotel rooms for the past few days with nothing to do except think about my busted knee and you."

"I think you have more important things to think about than me."

"Maybe, but I'd rather think about you."

I chuckle. "I think you're spending way too much time around Reigns. His sappy nature is rubbing off on you."

He laughs, tucking me closer into his side, his large hand comforting on my shoulder as I twist to face him. "You love it really," he murmurs.

"Maybe."

Another chaste kiss, followed by another and then his hand moves to cup the back of my head and I have to fight to remember his lack of mobility.

* * *

 _Gonna write a song so she can see  
Give her all the love she gives to me  
Talk of better days that have yet to come  
Never felt this love from anyone_

"You feel okay?" I cast Seth a sideways look as we sit in traffic, a few blocks away from the Medical Centre where he'll be undergoing surgery in a few hours.

Long fingers disappear under his beanie to reach an itch as he chews his lip. "I guess. Just kinda want it over and done with." The fingers reappear and then he's reaching over to squeeze my thigh. "You heading back to the hotel after you drop me off?"

I shake my head. "Why would you think that?"

He shrugs. "Nothing much to do here."

"I bought my laptop. I'll do some emails whilst you're under. I'll be there when you come round."

He squeezes my thigh again and I let one hand drop from the steering wheel to slide over his. My fingers slip between his and he curls our hands into a fist before raising it up kiss the back of my hand, before turning it in his hand and trailing a finger over the tattoo of the two birds on my wrist. "Thank you."

"You don't need to keep saying that," I remind him as the traffic slowly moves forward.

"I do," he insists. "Were you serious about sticking around down here for the next few weeks?"

"Of course. Someone's gotta drive you to and from the centre every day, right? And make sure you eat properly and move about instead of staying holed up in the hotel room."

"You're too good to me," he murmurs, kissing my wrist again as we stop at a set of red lights.

"So good that I might even don a nurse's uniform for good measure," I wink, chuckling as his eyes darken behind his glasses.

"Sweetheart..." His voice is low and gravelly and I can feel my skin heating as he brushes a finger across my wrist and up my bare arm. And then his phone buzzes and he curses loudly, his hand dropping to fish the device from his shorts' pocket. "The film crew from the website are already there."

I nod. "Okay. Do they need me to keep out of the way?"

"I dunno." He taps at his phone. "Want me to ask?"

"I only ask because when you went in for your consultation yesterday, you had a strangle-hold on my hand all the way from the car to the consulting room."

"Yeah... Maybe not such a good look for the former Champ," he grins. "Pretty sure I can just limp from the car and then get them to cut it."

"Seriously though, I don't want to get in the way of what you need to do."

"You won't." He pauses. "You're not... You're not worried about being on the video because of the fans are you?"

Now it's my turn to chew my lip and ponder the question put to me. "No, it's not that. I just think this is your time, you need to do this and put a message out there and I don't want to get in the way of that."

I give him what I hope is a reassuring smile, but I falter slightly when I see the look of concern on his face. "Siobhan..."

"It's fine," I promise him as we move forward and I start to indicate to pull off to the left and into the Medical Centre. "Do what you gotta do."

The camera crew are already outside and one of the production staff I vaguely recognise from backstage waves as I bring the car to a halt and switch off the engine. Rolling down the window, he and Seth greet each other and I listen to them run through the plan. I lean into the back of the car to grab my purse and laptop.

"Hey," Seth grabs my hand as the window whirrs back up. "Give the keys to one of the production guys and they'll park the car up for us." He leans over the centre console, his other hand brushing back a strand of hair from my cheek. "I'll meet you in reception?"

I nod into his warm kiss, one hand slipping to grip the back of his neck. I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to speak to him before his surgery and I'll be damned if I give up my only chance to give him a proper kiss before he goes under.

"Sweetheart," he mumbles against my lips. "I'll be okay. Promise."

"I know," I exhale, my voice shakier than I intended and I almost can't bring myself to look into this eyes. But he eases my gaze up, a finger under my chin as he pecks at my lips again.

"Don't get caught."

"Huh?"

"Stealing a nurse uniform," he explains with a sly grin, breaking into a loud laugh as I swat at his arm. "Oh, I see how this is... You know it's cruel to tease a wounded man."

"Best behaviour, remember?" I shoot back, not able to stop my own grin from spreading across my face as he continues to chuckle.

"Fine, fine." He holds his hands up in surrender. "I promise to be good."

"One thing to say it, another thing to do it," I remind him as I reach for the door handle to exit the car.

One of the production guys is already standing by, waiting for me to handover the keys. I make my way around the back of the car, trying my best to stay out of shot, but the cameraman moves behind me and I'm signaled to wait as Seth exits the car, wincing as he does. Glancing up, he notices me standing there and a small smile graces his face before he starts to walk and a grimace takes over again. As he moves closer, I watch his hand slowly reach out and I automatically grab it, before we slowly make our way inside.

* * *

I watch from the edge of the cubicle as the surgeon talks through the process with Seth for the benefit of the cameras. It's the same spiel we both heard yesterday during the consultation, only this time it comes with forms to sign. Seth has already donned the hospital gown, providing us with a few moments alone as I helped him change. His murmured thanks threatened to break my heart as it has done every time I've had to help him do something that only days ago he would have completed with little difficulty.

It's another reason that I'm sticking with him until it's time for both of us to head back to Iowa. Before I turned up on Saturday evening, he confessed he hadn't managed to shower properly, afraid that his good leg might give way on the slippery floor. It led to an interesting shower experience, with him leaning solidly against me, making me realise how strong I could actually be for him despite the obvious difference in height and weight. His determination to remain as independent as possible has started to crack and I'm struggling to keep it together every time I see that look of vulnerability in his eye as I help him carry out the most basic of tasks.

"Okay, so the anaesthetist will be along in about five minutes and then we'll head down to theatre," the surgeon concludes. "Any questions?"

Seth shakes his head and thanks the surgeon before turning his gaze to me and gesturing me forward. I pass the film crew as they back out of the cubicle to give us some space and set my purse and laptop down in the chair next to the bed.

"He says it'll be a couple of hours."

"I know."

"You can go back to the hotel if you need to," he says, his head rocking back against the pillows.

"I don't. I'll be here," I reiterate my promise from earlier. "Got that nurse uniform to steal, remember?"

"Right," he smiles. "I'll be dreaming of that."

I giggle softly, my fingers brushing over his cheek. "Wonder if they can do something about this dirty mind of yours whilst they're at it?"

"You've never complained before." He takes my wrist in my hand again and presses his lips to my palm. "Plus, I'm not the one who suggested that uniform in the first place."

"Trust me, I'm regretting it," I quip back, making him laugh.

There's a cough behind us and I look back to see the surgeon and who I presume is the anaesthetist next to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready for you, Seth."

I turn back to Seth, lowering my head to his. "I love you," I whisper, smiling as his hand cups the back of my head, holding me to him for a few second longer before I finally have to pull back.

I stay in the cubicle after they wheel him out, tidying away his clothes that were unceremoniously dumped in a corner out of shot. His phone buzzes in his bag and I retrieve it to find a whole wave of texts from various friends and work colleagues wishing him well for surgery. I leave them unread, making a mental note to remind him of them once he comes round. Sinking into the chair, I retrieve my laptop and boot it up, settling in for a long wait.

But I can't concentrate. My mind starts to wander and I can't help but imagine what's going on in the theatre, Seth knocked out on the table whilst a whole bunch of people swarm around him, opening up his knee to re-attach the torn ligaments. My stomach turns as I recall Seth mentioning how the entire procedure was going to be filmed to be edited into the video for all to see. Listening to the surgeon describe the procedure was enough for me, watching in morbid fascination as he demonstrated with his finger the cuts they would be making.

Six to nine months. That's the official line that everyone seems to be sticking to and it scares me. It scares me because I don't know what to expect. I've never experienced such a debilitating injury myself or known anyone who has and whilst I know that it would be a hazard of dating a guy involved in such physical activity night after night, week after week, I never once expected the worst to happen. I'm completely lost when it comes to the emotional side of an injury like this and watching Seth struggle for the last few days, makes me wonder how long we can go on like this before one of us snaps out of frustration at the other. All I want to do is help, but I don't know if what I'm doing is too much or too little. Seth's pride is bound to get in the way at some point and post-surgery is where the restrictions are going to intensify. I know that the best thing I can do is remain by his side and help him through in whatever way possible, but that's the other thing that scares me.

In our two years, the longest we've spent together is a week and it's not like we have a good track record when it comes to him being at home whilst I'm working. I'm already re-arranging my schedule for the next few weeks, moving face-to-face meetings to Skype instead, doing my best to push back deadlines where possible or working out what I can complete during the hours he'll be here in the next few days. Both of us are used to our own space and it's definitely going to take some getting used to and a huge amount of compromise to get through the estimated timeframe for his recovery. Compromise that undoubtedly will have to come from me. Said out loud, that statement could be construed as bitter, but I'm not. Not in the slightest.

I'd do anything for him. Anything. And all I want is for him to know that, to understand that. I thought I had made it clear by flying down here to be with him, so I was taken aback when he asked if I was going back to the hotel during his surgery. There's no way I'm going to leave until I know he's okay, till I get reassurance from the surgeon that everything has gone to plan. Maybe he feels bad that I'm just sat here waiting, maybe he's just saying it to make me feel better should I need to leave for whatever reason. I don't know. All I know is that there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be.

My thoughts are still elsewhere, only half of my emails answered when a nurse comes in to tell me that they're on their way back up from theatre. She asks me to give them some space, showing me to a visitors room further down the corridor where I help myself to horribly brewed coffee. Another hour passes, spent staring at my laptop for long periods without blinking.

"Siobhan?" I look up to see the surgeon standing in the doorway.

"How is he?"

"He's great," he smiles. "Still a little drowsy from the anaesthetic and the pain meds aren't helping either, but the surgery went really well with no immediate problems."

I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding. "Thank you so much."

He waves my thanks away. "All part of the job. Anyway, if you want to go sit with him, you're more than welcome."

He holds the door open for me as I pass, thanking him again and again until he turns and heads in the other direction. I head back up to the cubicle, suddenly full of trepidation as to what I might find. The curtain is drawn for privacy and I have to steel myself before I ease it back and step inside.

"Seth?" I whisper as I move closer, my hand brushing over his as it rests on his stomach.

"Shiv?" His voice is croaky, his eyes still closed as his hand twitches against mine.

"I'm right here," I tell him, cupping his hand and raising it gently to brush my lips over the tips of his fingers. "I hear your surgery went well."

"Yeah." He swallows, his eyes opening to narrow slits. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Like... Really..." His eyes slide shut again.

"Ssh," I murmur. "You need to rest. I'll be right here, okay." I take the chair again next to the bed, rubbing his shoulder through the gown. His face rocks to the side and I move to caress his cheek instead. "I'll be be right here."

"Shiv..."

"Seth, you don't need to talk right now."

"But..." He swallows thickly. "I..."

"Ssh." I lean forward and kiss his forehead. "Just rest."

"Marry me."

 _She's not anyone_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth's POV**

 _A man can never dream these kinds of things  
Especially when she came and spread her wings  
Whispered in my ear the things I'd like  
Then she flew away into the night_

Propping one crutch against the wall, I lean heavily on the other as I fish my phone out of my shorts' pocket. Tapping at the home button, I see a message from Siobhan on the screen:

 _Got caught up on a call, just leaving now xx_

It's time-stamped five minutes ago and it's got to be at least a twenty minute car journey from the hotel to the medical rehab facility I'm currently stood in the lobby of. I eye up the chairs along one wall, wondering if I could ask someone to move one in front of the other so I can rest my leg straight. Dropping my phone back into my pocket, I slowly make my way over to the reception desk. The girl behind it is more than happy to oblige and I thank her as she takes my crutches and leans them against the wall next to where I sit.

"Just give me a shout if you need anything else," she offers with a smile before turning to leave.

There was a time where my pride would've got the better of me. I would have stood resolutely by the door to wait for Siobhan, ignoring the uncomfortable burn in my arms as I supported my own weight via my crutches. Or I would have moved the chair myself, refusing to ask for or accept any assistance despite how glaringly obvious it would be that I was in desperate need of some. Over the last week, I've learnt to swallow every ounce of pride I've ever had and favour humility instead. Given the fact that this is pretty much my life for the next few months at least, I realised it was something I needed to accept pretty damn quick.

Pulling my phone out again, I see there's another message from Siobhan and I hastily switch it off silent to avoid missing anymore.

 _Fucking traffic. This is a nightmare. What do you want for dinner? Eat out, eat in? You choose. xx_

I message her back: _Take your time, I ain't going anywhere. How about that burger place you saw? xx_

Her response is a single smiley face and two kisses. I slip the phone back into my pocket with a smile of my own, but it soon disappears. Now that my mind isn't focused on recovery, I'm back to pondering what's up with her. Because ever since I came round from surgery, she's been acting strangely.

The time between going under and coming back round is a complete void. I vaguely remember the surgeon talking to me, his voice hazy as he told me surgery was successful, but that's it. The first time I saw Siobhan was when I woke to find her sat next to me, staring into space. I had to mumble her name several times before her gaze turned to me. I remember her hand shaking slightly as she passed me a plastic cup of water to sip and her making a fuss of the pillows and blankets. She disappeared for a moment to get the nurse back in to check me other and it felt like within that time she regained some composure but there was still something I couldn't put my finger on.

And I still can't. I keep catching her out of the corner of my eye, her gaze either off into the distance or on me without noticing that I've caught her staring. It's a puzzled expression, thoughtful at times and I really wish she would tell me what's happened. I'm beginning to wonder if she's regretting offering to stay down here whilst I start the rehab process. I know it's a lot to ask of her, so I was careful not to. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do this, I didn't want to make her feel like I was a burden, even though I know I am right now. But not once has she said anything. Her determination to keep up beat throughout her helping me carry out all manner of tasks. It's only when she's curled next to me on the bed at night and I happen to cast a look down at her face that I see that expression which makes me think something isn't right.

I've come close to asking her multiple times, but every time I try to broach the subject, her face changes and she smiles and I wonder if it's just my mind playing tricks on me. The pain meds have a habit of fucking with my head and I'm already suffering from crazy ass dreams that I occasionally struggle to differentiate from reality the next morning. Sometimes I just lie there, trying not to drift off again, trying to piece together the moments I've lost from the anaesthetic, but every time, I come up blank. All I can do is hope that at some point she tells me what's up.

And then there's the elephant in the room. The obvious factor that neither of us seem to want to broach. My estimated recovery time means a complete change to our relationship dynamic. I'm well aware that if you piece the days we actually spend together, they don't match up with how long we've actually been a couple. In the same way that I'm conscious of the fact that we are both highly independent people who, until now, have required nothing from each other except mutual respect and support. In one moment, that's all changed. I'm now incredibly dependent on her being with me in more ways than one. The day I left the medical centre after surgery, they wheeled me out to the car, leaving Siobhan to carry all my crap along with her own. She dumped it all on the ground to help me into the car, moving the seat back so I could stretch out my leg, before she packed up the trunk, leaving me feeling completely and utterly useless in the front seat. I knew it was only the beginning, but I didn't realise how much I was actually going to need her in the those first few days.

Even now, I'm still reliant on her driving me back and forth each day, helping me do the most simplest of tasks like go to the bathroom, have a shower, get dressed. She's constantly picking up after me, magazines and books that fall off the bed that I can't easily reach, laundry that I can't bend down to clear away. All the stuff that makes me think that I am so damn lucky to have her in my life, because there are plenty of women who'd have dropped me like a fucking hat the second my knee caved in. I know that I'm lucky that Siobhan seems to think I am worth the hassle.

Or at least, I hope she thinks I'm worth the hassle. I chew my lip. This is definitely not how I imagined our relationship panning out and I suspect that she didn't either. Sure, there was always going to be a risk that something could happen, but I never expected to suffer an injury such as this. If anything is going to put us to the test, it's this. It's the injury, it's the recovery time, it's everything. And it's not like we do well when tested. I know as well as Siobhan does, how something so minor can make us erupt. It has before. And even if we haven't come close to that happening again since, this injury might just push us to that point again. Only this time, there's so much more at stake.

I scrape a hand over my face with a sigh. So much more, because I can't actually see myself without her. She keeps me grounded, keeps me steady. She's such a realist whilst I gravitate towards having my head in the clouds most of the time. I make grand, sweeping promises that she instantly questions, because that's who she is and I love her for it. It took months for her to finally agree that she could see our relationship moving down the same path as I could and it meant so much to hear her say that. I was on cloud fucking nine for weeks after that and nothing could tear the giddy grin from my face whenever I thought about holding her in my arms and her telling me she wanted it all with me.

My phone beeps, interrupting my train of thought as I retrieve it once again.

 _I'm outside. Do you need a hand? xx_

I slowly swing my leg off the chair and reach for my crutches. My initial movements are always slow and cautious, especially after rehab where I become fully aware of what my capabilities have been reduced to. But I soon pick up a steady speed towards the doors, which are mercifully electronic and slide open to let me pass.

Siobhan is already out the car, smiling as she sees me. She pauses to peck my cheek, tugging playfully at the visor of my backwards snapback that rests comfortably at the base of my neck.

"How was this afternoon?" she asks as she helps me manoeuvre into the car.

I grimace. "Better than this morning."

"That's good."

"But still as frustrating."

"Patience, Rollins," she chuckles. "Though we both know that's never been your strong point."

"Funny," I mock-scowl, before smiling against her lips as she gives me a consolation kiss.

She props up my crutches next to me for easy reach when we arrive at the restaurant and then scurries back around to the driver's seat. "You hungry now or do you want to head back to the hotel first?"

"Don't mind. You got work to finish?" I pluck her water bottle from the cup holder and take a brief swig.

"Nope, I am all done for the day." She pauses. "Sorry I was late to pick you up."

"No need," I wave away her apology. "I know you got stuff to do aside from ferrying me around. But I'm super grateful that you do."

"Hey, I don't mind," she pulls up at a red light and turns to face me. "And I know you are. You don't need to keep telling me."

"I want to." I reach over and squeeze her thigh, grinning as she sighs. "You have no idea how grateful I am right now."

"You know me, I'm just a regular Florence Nightingale. Helping friends give birth, helping boyfriends recover from knee injuries... It's all in a day's work."

"And yet still no sign of this nurse uniform," I wink.

"I want never gets, Rollins," she grins back. "I'm starting to think you've got some weird fetish that you've kept hidden from me for the past two years."

"Well, you shouldn't put ideas into my head. And you know once I got an idea in my head..." I trail off with a smirk.

"You're insatiable," she slides her hand over mine which still rests on her jean-clad thigh.

"Only for you," I remind her, inwardly groaning as her hand squeezes mine, making my fingers slide further between her legs.

The light turns green and we move off again, her hand slipping from mine but I keep it where it is, savouring the warmth on my palm, on the tips of my fingers as she shifts in her seat, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

* * *

 _Gonna write a song so she can see  
Give her all the love she gives to me  
Talk of better days that have yet to come  
Never felt this love from anyone_

Bracing myself on one crutch, the other held firmly under my arm, I reach forward to pluck my toothbrush from the bathroom counter. Out in the hotel room, I can hear the faint sounds of the TV as Siobhan flicks through channels to find something to watch before she goes to bed. In the mirror, I can just about make her out in the corner of the room, one eye on the TV whilst she rearranges the freshly laundered clothes that the hotel staff have already taken the time to arrange in the closet. I can't help but chuckle at the unnecessary act, but there's something comforting about her re-folding my shirts in the way she does at home.

I lean forward and spit, looking up at my reflection as I straighten and watching a familiar frown tug at my brow. There was another look at dinner, one that had the words forming on the tip of my tongue before she pulled herself back and changed the subject completely. Only this time it was different. Sure, there was a sense of puzzlement still, but then her eyebrows rose ever so slightly and her face changed to one of wistfulness. Only I still couldn't figure out what had caused the first expression in the first place, let alone the sudden change. I'm still scared to ask, terrified of what would be revealed if I did and if it would be something we could both recover from.

"You okay in there?" Siobhan's voice cuts through my thoughts.

I spit again. "Yeah." I drop the toothbrush back on the counter and grasp at the crutch again.

She's already on my side of the bed, pushing the covers back for me and taking my crutches from me as I sit and swing my legs up onto the mattress. I watch as she carefully pulls back the dressing on my knee, revealing the shaved and bruised skin beneath. The angry cuts glare up at us as Siobhan throws away the dressing and replaces it with a fresh one, gently covering them up once again and securing it with tape, careful not to catch any of my remaining leg hair underneath it.

"Do you need anything?" she asks as she tidies away the tape and other dressings.

"You." I reach out and curl my fingers around her wrist. "Leave it. Come to bed."

She tugs against my grip and then gives in with an over-dramatic sigh. "Well, if you insist."

I watch her make her way around the bed, opening my arm wide to let her curl against me, tipping my head forward to kiss her forehead as she rests her head on my chest. My fingers automatically settle in her hair, smiling as she exhales softly. Although her own gaze is on the TV, I can't bring myself to look away from her, watching my fingers work through her red hair, sliding its length away from her shoulder so I can feast my eyes on her pale skin and watch goosebumps form as the tips of my fingers start to explore.

"Careful, Rollins."

"What?"

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"I think you underestimate my abilities."

She tips her head back to look up at me and I wink back at her. "You're such a horndog."

My hand runs down her back and I pluck at her pyjama shorts. "Hard not to be when I'm lying next to a beautiful girl like you."

And just like that, the now familiar expression flashes across her face.

"What was that?" My words hang in the air and she stares up at me without blinking.

"What was what?" she says after a moment that seems to drag on forever.

"That look."

"What look?"

"Siobhan..."

"It's nothing."

"Obviously not." I watch as she chews her lip. "You can tell me."

"It's not what you think."

"And what do I think?"

"I... I don't know." She pulls away, sitting up and staring resolutely at the TV. "Just drop it."

"Something's obviously bothering you." I reach out and rub my hand over her lower back, relieved when she doesn't shy away from my touch. "Is... Is it to do with me?"

She remains silent and I wish I could move forward enough to see her face.

"I know I keep saying this, but I really am grateful that you're here. I know I'm probably not the easiest person to look after, but I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I totally get that this isn't what you signed up for. Hell, it ain't what I signed up for either, but I like that you're sticking with me. It means the world to me, sweetheart. And I swear, I will make it up to you some day."

"You don't owe me anything, Seth." She looks back at me over her shoulder, her smile soft. "I'm more than happy to look after you."

I reach up, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Look, I know none of this is easy. And I don't imagine it's going to be easy for a long time. But if you gotta tell me if it's too much. I..." I glance down, steeling myself before I look back up at her. "I don't want you to start to resent me because of this."

"Resent you? Seth..." She reaches for my hand. "Where's this coming from?"

"You keep making this face as if you're trying to decide something."

"And if you think that what I'm trying to decide is whether I want to stick around or not?" she raises an eyebrow.

"When you say it like that–"

"It sounds stupid, right? Because it is." She twists around to fully face me, her legs curling underneath her, my hand still in hers. "I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't want to. And I do want to, because I love you, because I care about you, Seth."

"So why the look?"

She eyes me curiously. "You really don't know?"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

She searches my face for a second. "You said something."

I stare back at her blankly.

"When you came round after the surgery," she elaborates. "You were all sleepy, it was kinda cute actually. You..." Her gaze drops to her lap.

I groan. "Did I say something stupid?"

Her eyes flash up again. "I... I don't know."

"Well I obviously said something that's given you pause for thought."

"Marry me."

I stare at her dumbly.

"That's... That's what you said."

"Siobhan..."

She laughs, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "It's okay. I figured it was just the meds talking. You didn't mention it when you woke up later on, so..." she trails off and it's only when she brushes the back of her free hand across her cheeks that I notice her eyes are glistening.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs. "I figured since you were obviously under the influence when you said it, that it wasn't worth mentioning."

"It obviously meant something to you."

She shrugs again, her lips pursed shut.

"Siobhan... Look, I really don't remember saying that. And trust me when I say that of all the ways I have imagined that moment, being dosed up on meds after knee surgery was definitely not one of them."

Silence as we both take in my words. Fuck.

"You... You thought about this?"

I clear my throat. "I... Not really."

"Seth..."

"I mean, surely even you can think of better ways, right?"

"Not really."

I stare at her. "Siobhan..."

Her cheeks redden. "I dunno... You know me, I'm not really one for romance."

I chuckle. "I think I could have done better than a hospital bed."

A shy smile creeps across her face. "It was different."

"The main difference being that I can't actually remember saying it?"

She chuckles. "Okay, I'll give you that."

I tug her back down into my arms. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean to mess with your head. Not with everything else that's going on."

"It's okay," she murmurs. "Like I said, I didn't take it seriously."

But her tone says otherwise. "Was there anything else I said whilst I was off my face?" I ask curiously.

"You told me I was beautiful."

"Now that's the damn truth," I squeeze her closer, grinning as she giggles.

There's a short silence, only broken by the murmurs of the TV.

"Yes." She twists her head up to look at me. "I think that's what I would have said."

I stare steadily back at her, my heart pounding, my tongue thick in my mouth. "You think?" I manage to say.

"I mean, yes. I would have said yes."

I chew my lip, eyeing her carefully. "Interesting."

"I just... I just thought you should know," she says, her tongue darting to wet her lips as she continues to hold my gaze.

Fuck, I wish I could remember asking her. Because maybe she's right. Maybe asking her whilst lying in a hospital bed would have been the perfect moment, because I should have known all along that she would do anything for me. And I know that because I would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

"Siobhan..."

"Yes?"

 _She's not anyone_

 **Fin x**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, anyone up for Becca/Dean next time? ;-) x


End file.
